This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices with verification circuitry.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors to capture images. Image sensors may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image pixels that convert incident photons (light) into electrical signals.
Over the lifetime of an electronic device, the image sensor in the electronic device may be prone to failure. For example, integrated circuit components in an image sensor may break down over time, which in turn may lead to an increase in leakage current levels during standby mode. A high level of leakage current during standby mode may cause functional failure in an image sensor or may otherwise indicate that the reliability of integrated circuit components in the image sensor has been compromised.
Conventional image sensors are often tested during manufacturing to verify that the components of the image sensor are operating properly. However, many failure mechanisms and functional issues (e.g., high current leakage) occur after the image sensor has been in use for some time.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems with system verification capabilities.